Martin Baxter: Dicotomía
by Impressive Instant
Summary: Martin Baxter viaja a San Fracisco a encontrarse con sus parientes biológicos y a ayudarlos con la amenaza inminente de la nueva Fuente. Martin y Chris investigan a la nueva Fuente al tomar las identidades de un par de demonios, pero las cosas empiezan a


Martin Baxter: DICOTOMIA

Capítulo 1: Llegada

Lentamente, pausadamente, dos gotas de arsénico cayeron en el vaso. Al ver los espirales que el líquido venenoso produce en el agua, inmediatamente me acordé de lo que pasé. Magia. Extraña, poderosa, engañosa magia. No habían sido ni tres meses cuando llegué a mi primer depresión. ¿Y ahora qué?

Me mudé a San Francisco cuando me enteré que ahí tenía familia biológica. El mismo día que me bajé del aeropuerto orbité a la casa que me habían dicho y toqué el timbre. Una mujer de pelo oscuro y embarazada me abrió la puerta. 

-¿Sí? -Dijo la mujer.

-Hola. Esto te va a sonar loco, pero soy un pariente perdido tuyo. -Dije, tratando de permanecer serio para que me crea.

Sabía que Piper había pasado por esto hace dos o tres años cuando recibió a Paige. Lo que no sospeché es que Piper era una de esas personas poco predecibles. Lo tomó bastante bien.

-¿Sí? -dijo Piper.

-Sí. Mi apellido es Baxter –respondí-. ¿Te suena?

-Sí, el apellido de mi vida pasada era Baxter.

Piper esperó un segundo y se me quedó viendo por un segundo, tal vez pensando que lo que acababa de decir sonó loco. Es decir, ¿Quién sabe los apellidos de sus vidas pasadas?

-Pasá -Piper dijo.

Entré a la casa e inmediatamente sentí todo lo que me contaron. En verdad era un lugar de mucho poder. El papel tapiz floreado y los muebles viejos de madera me hicieron recordar la antigüedad de la casa. Con todos sus achaques, la casa exudaba un sentimiento de confort y seguridad a la misma vez. Las ventanas no tenían rejas ni nada. Pensé que un demonio podría entrar en cualquier momento.

-¡Phoebe, Paige! -Piper exclama, mirando hacia arriba y tratando de escuchar.

Phoebe, Paige y Chris bajaron por la escalera a los pocos segundos. Paige estaba conversando con Chris y estaban diciendo algo sobre una banda tocando en un lugar llamado P3, aparentemente un boliche. Phoebe fue la primera en notarme y mirar a Piper.

-¿Quién es esta persona? -preguntó Phoebe a Piper, lo más amablemente que pudo.

-Un pariente perdido -dijo Piper, sonriendo.

Phoebe volvió a mirarme a los ojos y se me quedó viendo por unos segundos.

-¿No se parece un poco? -empezó a preguntar Phoebe.

-A mi vida pasada -dijo Piper con seguridad.

-Es lo que iba a decir -dijo Phoebe.

-Hola, soy Martin. -Le extendí la mano a Phoebe-. Baxter. -Sacudí gentilmente su mano y volví a mi lugar. Noté que Paige finalmente terminó de hablar con Chris y se me acercó.

-Vos debés ser Paige -dije, extendiéndole mi mano.

-Sí, soy yo. -Paige sacudió mi mano con firmeza mientras sonreía.

No queriéndose perder de todos los saludos, Chris se paró al lado de su tía y también me estrechó la mano.

-Y yo soy Chris -dijo, presentándose.

-Ya sé. El segundo hijo de Piper. -Le contesté.

Me quedé viendo por un segundo la expresión que ponía. No comprendía como podía saber de él. Me pareció muy lindo, pero no mi tipo. Podría haberle coqueteado. Obviamente no lo hice. No era el momento. Ni siquiera sabía si era como yo o no.

-¿Cómo sabés eso? -dijo Chris.

-Una mujer me lo dijo. Es parte de un aquilarre internacional de brujos buenos. Me vino a buscar a Argentina cuando descubrí mis poderes y me trajo para acá -respondí.

-¿Poderes? ¿Tenés más de uno? -preguntó Piper, genuinamente interesada. Aparentemente, era uno de esos momentos en sus vidas en que un poco más de ayuda mágica les venía bien.

-Sí, tengo tres. –contesté, lo más calmado posible. Volví a ver a Chris, pensé que tenía los ojos verdes más increíbles que había visto en mi vida.

-Y ellos son... -continuó Piper, pretendiendo que me explaye.

-Proyección de energía, orbitación y conjuración –contesté.

-¿Proyección de energía? -preguntó Piper.

-¿Orbitación? -preguntó Paige.

-¿Conjuración? -preguntó Phoebe.

-¡Guau! –exclamé.

Estaba sorprendido, las tres me preguntaron casi lo mismo a la misma vez. Noté el extraño vínculo que ellas poseían. Chris parecía totalmente acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Quería saber tanto como las hermanas.

-Proyección de energía –empecé a explicar-. Significa controlar la energía que produzco. Puedo hacer escudos como Wyatt y crear proyectiles. Orbitación. Bueno, ustedes saben qué es eso. -Miré a Paige-. Mi mamá era una Iluminadora. -Miré a Phoebe, quien lucía preocupada por mi poder de conjuración-. Y conjuración. Ya sé que es un poder demoníaco. Pero no soy demonio. Mi papá cambió uno de sus poderes con un corredor y se quedó con el poder de conjurar. Cuando me tuvieron a mí, herede ese poder.

Los cuatro se me quedaron viendo. De repente noto a Piper moviendo sus manos de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunté calmadamente.

-Tratando de ver si sos malvado o no. No te puedo congelar, pero eso sólo significa que no sos un hechicero malvado de bajo nivel -replicó.

-Hagan el hechizo para escuchar los pensamientos o alguna poción para ver si soy malvado o no –dije-. ¡Ya sé!

Orbité y desaparecí en un segundo, reapareciendo en el ático al lado del Libro de las Sombras. Lo levanté con toda facilidad y bajé las escaleras. No quise abusar de mi poder, escuché que quema muchas calorías y ese día no había comido mucho.

-¿Ven? -pregunté.

Los cuatro parecían sobresaltados pero enseguida se calmaron cuando se dieron cuenta que no podía ser malvado, el Libro me aceptaba.

-Le creo -dijo Phoebe muy natural.

-Yo también -dijo Paige.

-Voy a buscar a Wyatt. -dijo Piper, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándome por un instante.

-Ahora no soy el único pariente perdido -dijo Paige.

Le sonreí a Paige porque me di cuenta que estaba entrando a esta familia. A Piper le faltaba un poco más para dejarme entrar. Después de todo, la matriarca de la familia y la más grande de las hermanas es siempre la más protectora. Piper volvió con Wyatt en brazos. Era un bebé hermoso. Estaba de buen humor y me sonrió al segundo que me vio. La desconfiada mujer me lo acercó y Wyatt se rió. Piper estaba tratando de ver si Wyatt subía el escudo o no, y no lo hizo. Al fin, Piper parecía decidida.

-Estoy convencida -dijo Piper, inclinando la cabeza-. ¿Querés masitas y café? -preguntó.

-¡Seguro! -Le contesté riendo a Piper, quien me guió hasta el solarium.

Chris me miró y por primera vez me sonrió. Creo que hasta pensó que le podría ser de mucha ayuda en su cruzada mágica. Después de todo, tres poderes, juventud y ganas de pelear siempre vienen bien. Puso su brazo en mi hombro y me mostró dónde me podía sentar. Sentí un espasmo en el músculo. Me sentí extraño, pero no quería que pare. Traté de olvidarme de ello y me senté en el sillón que me ofreció. Chris se sentó en el brazo del sillón, su muslo apenas rozando mi brazo.

-Ya sé que esto va a sonar apresurado -empezó a decir Paige-. ¿Pero no deberíamos pedirle a Martin que se quede con nosotros? Es decir, vino desde Argentina.

-¡Sí! -dijo Chris-. ¡Que se quede!

Su actitud había cambiando totalmente hacía mí. No lo soportaba más. Estaba muy atraído hacia él. Pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta. Piper estaba a punto de decir algo pero paró cuando vio la cara de Phoebe, quien estaba sonriendo. Aparentemente, la idea pasó bien.

-Okay -dijo Piper.

-¡Sí! -dijeron Phoebe, Paige y Chris al unísono.

Estaba muy feliz. Me tomó menos de quince minutos ganármelos.

-Se puede quedar conmigo en P3. Ya sé que acá no hay espacio -dijo Chris con toda naturalidad.

Ya era demasiado. Primero me dio un escalofrío, después se me sentó al lado y luego me pidió que viva con él.

-¿Qué es P3? -pregunté.

-Es el boliche de mamá -dijo Chris, mirándome. Yo también lo miré y esta vez no pude dejar de sonreírle.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas? -preguntó Chris.

-Afuera. -contesté.

No había traído demasiadas cosas. Sólo un poco de ropa y algunos aparatos: Mi celular, afeitadora eléctrica, CD's, libros, etc.

-Okay, orbitémoslas al club -Chris dijo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Lo seguí y dejé a las chicas para que conversaran y hablaran de mí, como estoy seguro que hicieron. Salimos a la entrada y agarramos mis cosas. Era la primera vez que iba a P3, así que Chris sugirió algo.

-Tocame -dijo.

-¿Qué? –contesté de inmediato.

-Para orbitar. -respondió.

-¡Ah! -exclamé.

No sabía cómo, ya que estaba repleto de valijas. Se había matado por agarrar todo lo que pudo. Pensé que fue muy amable. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, lo más suavemente que pude. Otra vez el escalofrío. Era como una corriente eléctrica que pasaba del uno al otro. Chris empezó a desaparecer y yo con él. Antes de darme cuenta estaba en un lugar oscuro. No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado, así que Chris tomó mi mano con las suyas y la bajo. Fue raro, la tomó despacio, como si por primera vez se hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por él. Seguramente él también sintió algo, porque se puso serio. Tardó en dejar mi mano. Cambió el tema rápidamente y dejó de mirarme.

-Acá es mi cuarto –empezó a decir Chris-. Podés dormir en cualquier otro lado pero después juntá todo, el club se llena a la noche.

-Gracias... por todo –dije.

Chris volvió a mirarme. Seguramente intentando esconder su incomodidad, me sonrió. Fue una sonrisa falsa.

-De nada. Volvamos a casa -dijo y desapareció.

Suspiré, miré hacia arriba y desaparecí también.

Capítulo 2: Preparativos

Estábamos todos sentados en los sillones del living. Había limonada y galletitas en la mesa. Sabía que Piper era chef, pero no comí nada. No podía, todavía estaba nervioso. A decir verdad, todos lo estábamos.

-Sí, me enteré de eso también -le contesté a Phoebe.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Phoebe interesada.

-Me dijo la mujer que me trajo acá. -contesté. Quería saber cómo sabía de Cole y de la vez que fue de encubierto a la Hermandad de la Espina.

-No sabía que éramos tan famosas -dijo Phoebe.

-¡Sí! Todos en el mundo mágico saben de ustedes -dije, subiendo un poco mi volumen.

Chris me estaba viendo otra  vez. No sé si estaba de acuerdo con mi idea. Probablemente no quería que salga lastimado. Pero estoy seguro que también pensó que mi idea podía funcionar. Aún si era algo peligrosa.

-Entonces voy al Submundo y le pregunto a algún demonio que me diga dónde puedo encontrar a la nueva Fuente -expliqué.

-Todavía no comprendo cómo esta mujer sabe que hay una nueva fuente -preguntó Piper.

-Ya te dije, tiene a algunos doble espías como yo trabajando allá abajo –expliqué-. Estoy seguro que ellos deben tener doble espías entre nosotros también.

Luego me arrepentí de haber dicho tal cosa, lo último que quería era que dejaran de confiar en mí.

-Igualito a Alias -dijo Paige, haciendo una mueca un poco ridículo. Le sonreí.

-¿Y cómo pensás hacer que te crean? -continuó Phoebe.

-Voy a ir vestido como demonio –dije.- Y si quieren pruebas les muestro mi poder de conjuración. Sólo tengo que procurar no orbitar donde me puedan ver.

-Pero en el Submundo nuestros poderes están debilitados -dijo Chris, todavía mirándome.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que necesito que me ayuden con la poción. No tengo mucha experiencia con ellas –expliqué-. Además necesito el poder de tres para activarla. Con ella puedo usar mis poderes como si nada.

Noté sus caras de preocupación. Ellas hacían todo de a tres y la idea de tener un doble espía en la familia no debió haber parecido muy buena. Pero después de todo, era una realidad que la Fuente volvió y alguien se tenía que encargar y recopilar información.

-Por mí no se preocupen tanto, no es la primera vez que voy ahí abajo –conté-. Me conocen como demonio y ya tengo una buena reputación. Bah, una malvada reputación.

Sonreí y miré a las chicas, pero sus caras seguían pareciendo preocupadas. Piper parecía que iba a empezar a hablar pero algo la interrumpe.

De repente y de la nada, órbitas azules y blancas aparecen y se convierten en la figura de un hombre rubio. Lo reconocí inmediatamente.

-Vos debés ser Leo. Un gusto de conocerte –dije.

Le ofrecí mi mano y él la estrechó.

-Y vos debés ser Martin. Un gusto de conocerte también –dijo.

Sacudió mi mano y sonrió conmigo.

-Esperá, ¿Vos sabías de él? -preguntó Piper.

-Nos dimos cuenta hace poco –empezó a explicar Leo-. Descubrimos una importante nueva magia en Argentina y nos llamó la atención. Hicimos que una mujer de uno de nuestros aquilarres lo vaya a buscar.

-¿Importante nueva magia? No sé si sea para tanto –opiné, avergonzado.

-No te subestimes, tenés muy buenos genes –explicó Leo-. Por un lado tenés sangre Warren y por otro de Iluminador.

Sonreí al escucharlo. Los Superiores son muy sabios y Leo lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Inspiraba mucha confianza. Al momento de escucharlo todas las dudas de las caras de las chicas y Chris se fueron desvaneciendo. Era claro que Leo era el consejero.

-Martin dice que puede ir de doble espía al Submundo para ver todo esto de la Fuente –empezó Phoebe-. ¿Sabías que volvió la fuente? Bueno, no la misma fuente, una distinta. Ya sabés qué quiero decir.

Phoebe hablaba apresuradamente. Estaba preocupada, había vivido los líos con la Fuente un poco más de cerca que sus hermanas.

-Hace muy poco nos dimos cuenta. -empezó Leo-. No quisimos preocuparlas, ya tuvieron muchos líos por lo que va del año. Primero con lo de Valhalla y después con lo de Wyatt y Chris. En fin, no fue hasta hoy que lo comprobamos.

-Correcto, por eso pienso que es tiempo de entrar en acción –dije-. Voy para allá en cuanto la poción esté lista. Acá están las instrucciones.

Saqué el papel de mi bolsillo y se lo di a Piper.

-Esperen, ¿Qué poción? -preguntó Leo.

-Una para que sus poderes no queden debilitados en el Submundo -contestó Chris.

-Buena idea –observó Leo.

-Que sean dos pociones –dijo Chris.

-¿Qué? -pregunté, sorprendido.

-Sí, que sean dos. También voy -contestó Chris.

-¡No, no vas! -dijo Piper.

-No soy un nene, no me podés decir qué hacer –replicó Chris.

-No le hables así a tu madre -dijo Leo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Piper -dije.

Piper me miró como agradeciéndome. Parecía que finalmente estaba de mi lado.

-Yo también. -dijo Phoebe.

-Y yo -agregó Leo.

Todos miramos a Paige, que no había dicho nada. Puso cara de intimidada. Nos miró uno por uno, pensando qué decir, boquiabierta.

-Creo que Chris debería ir con Martin -dijo Paige-. Me parece que Martin no debería ir sólo.

Pensé que Paige era la que me comprendía mejor. Ella misma fue una solitaria por muchos años y pensó que sería bueno darme la oportunidad de trabajar en equipo. Phoebe, por otro lado, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo. Chris y yo nos estábamos mirando. Pensé que me estaba enamorando. Creo que Chris sentía igual, pero no sabía sus motivos para ayudarme. ¿Era porque me quería? ¿Porque quería pelear? ¿O simplemente porque me quería proteger? Phoebe nos siguió viendo e inmediatamente puso cara de asombro. Me había olvidado. Phoebe era empática. Podía sentir lo que sienten los demás. Unos segundos después, Phoebe arrastró a Paige a la cocina.

-¡Ay, mi brazo! -exclamó Paige.

-Vení. -dijo Phoebe.

Ambas salieron del living y nos dejaron a los demás preguntándonos por su comportamiento.

-¿Adónde van? -pregunté.

-No sé. Tal vez a probarse ropa. Son unas locas esas dos -contestó Piper.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible y retomé la conversación.

-Está bien, si Chris quiere venir conmigo por mí está bien -dije y luego miré a Chris-. Podés usar tu poder de telekinesis todo lo que quieras, pero ya sabés, no uses mucho el de orbitación.

-Todavía estoy en desacuerdo, pero veo que no les puedo hacer cambiar de opinión -empezó a decir Piper profesionalmente-. Pero hay un problema, falta este ingrediente.

Piper mira la lista y señala con el dedo una línea. Lee pausadamente: -Raíz de Jacarandá Mágico.

-Ah, sí. Es un árbol, está en el Limbo -dije yo.

-Sabemos cómo llegar -dijo Piper, al mismo momento que Paige y Phoebe volvían y se sentaban con nosotros una vez más.

-¿Escuché a alguien mencionando el Limbo? -preguntó Paige.

-Sí, es ahí donde se encuentra uno de los ingredientes de la poción -respondió Leo.

-Como estaba diciendo, tenemos una amiga que nos puede hacer llegar al Limbo -empezó Piper y miró a sus hermanas-. ¿Se acuerdan de An-Ling, la hija del maestro chino?

-¡Ah, sí! Esos que podían viajar a través del agua, me acuerdo -dijo Phoebe.

-Podemos pedirle a An-Ling que nos traiga lo que necesitamos -dijo Paige.

-La llamo -dijo Piper a la vez que se levanta y va al teléfono.

-Entonces está decidido. Necesitamos otro tipo de ropa para Chris. Yo tengo la mía en una de mis bolsos -expliqué.

-Ah, yo también tengo ese tipo de ropa -empezó a contar Chris-. Varias veces la tuve que usar.

-Bárbaro, entonces cuando llegue la mujer esta nos vamos –dije con mucha anticipación.

Capítulo 3: Salida

Habían pasado unas horas y Piper, Chris y yo estábamos en el ático. Chris y yo ya estábamos en nuestros disfraces de demonios. Piper preparaba la poción y yo luchaba por actuar normalmente, cuando en realidad me preguntaba qué estaría pensando Chris de mí. La poción estaba a punto de ser terminada y antes de lo pensado, hubo una explosión de humo verde.

-Terminé -anunció Piper.

-Lo noté –dije, alejando el humo con mi mano.

Me levanté de la silla. Piper puso el contenido de la poción en dos frascos transparentes y me los dio. Me quedé con uno y le di el otro a Chris, quien permaneció sentado. Sin querer toqué su mano.

-Gracias -dijo Chris.

Miré para otro lado y abrí el pequeño frasco. Miré por un segundo el líquido verdoso y pensé que sería extremadamente asqueroso. Lo tomé. Mi predicción era desgraciadamente cierta. Intenté ocultar mi cara de desagrado pero era obvio. Chris lo notó y dio un suspiro, luego tomándolo también. Piper sonreía por las caras que pusimos.

-¡Qué rico! -dije bromeando.

-Sí. Mejor nos vamos -dijo Chris.

-Chau Piper. Cuídense. –dije, mirando a mi prima lejana Piper.

-Ustedes también -dijo Piper.

Chris puso su mano en mi hombro y ambos desaparecimos en órbitas celestes y blancas. Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en P3. No era donde esperaba estar así que me sobresalté.

-¿Qué hacemos acá? –pregunté.

Chris parecía muy nervioso, no me contestaba. Decidí preguntarle otra vez.

-Chris, ¿Qué hacemos acá? ¿Estás bien? –pregunté nuevamente.

Chris me hizo un gesto con la mano para hacer que vaya al bar. Obviamente quería hablar de algo. Me senté y él se sentó a mi lado. Me lo quedé viendo. Sabía de qué quería hablar.

-Desde que llegaste que me siento raro -empezó a decir Chris.

Pensé que su elección de palabras era justa. "Raro," en particular esa palabra. Sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza.

-No hay manera fácil de decir esto así que simplemente lo voy a decir –dijo.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y miró para otro lado.

-Me atraés –dijo.

Su voz era muy débil. Sabía que lo que Chris dijo fue muy difícil. No pude evitar sonreír, era algo que estaba esperando y se cumplió. Hice lo posible para que esté cómodo, pero no sabía cuál era su intención.

-Vos también me atraes. Mucho. –dije.

-¿Sí? –preguntó.

-Sí –contesté.

Se me hizo obvio que él me quería. Por un momento pensé que él quería actuar como si nada, pero después me di cuenta. Chris se estaba dando cuenta que era gay, o al menos bisexual. Siendo Chris del futuro, no me preocupé tanto por su shock, supuse que en el futuro la homosexualidad está mejor vista. Era lógico pensarlo. Chris se inclinó y acerqué su cabeza a la mía. Hice lo mismo y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, cerramos los ojos e inclinamos ligeramente nuestras cabezas a un costado. Abrí un poco mi boca y dejé que mis labios tocaran los suyos. Fue un momento mágico y de repente toda la incomodidad desapareció. Pude notar que Chris realmente lo disfrutaba, parecía totalmente natural. Me encantó. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. No sé si nos habremos ruborizado, sólo sé que en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que éramos pareja. El sentimiento era correspondido. Esperé unos segundos.

-Nos tenemos que ir -dije, sonriendo.

-Sí. Amor. –dijo, también sonriendo.

Ambos nos reímos y luego paramos, quedándonos viendo. Toqué su mano con la mía, la acaricié y ambos desaparecimos una vez más.

Aparecimos agarrados de la mano en el Submundo. Noté que eso parecería extraño. Es decir, ¿Demonios gay? No me quise arriesgar. Solté su mano y tomé la delantera. El lugar era tenebroso. Cuevas inmensas por doquier y muy poca luz. Ruidos de tortura a la distancia nos asustaban.

-Es por acá -susurré-. La Fuente tendría que estar reclutando. Le demostramos nuestros poderes y de seguro que nos acepta. No te preocupes, no te va a reconocer. Después de todo, es una Fuente nueva.

-Bien -dijo Chris, mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-

Le hubiera dicho que la retirara ya que comprometía la misión, pero me agradaba. Decidí dejarlo. Eso significaba que al fin tenía a alguien que me quería y que yo quería también.

Llegamos a una bifurcación en la cueva. Ninguno de los dos era un Iluminador completo, así que nuestros poderes sensitivos no estaban desarrollados. Decidimos recurrir a otros medios.

-Si es cara es izquierda, si es seca es derecha. ¿Okay? –dijo Chris a la vez que sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo.

-Sí, está bien –dije.

Chris tiró la moneda de 25 centavos al aire y la atrapó, luego la puso sobre su otra mano y ambos vimos. Era cara.

-Izquierda -dijo Chris.

Ahora él tomó la delantera y fui yo el que puso mi mano en su hombro. Le agradó, pude notar su sonrisa. Al segundo nos pusimos serios los dos, escuchamos voces. Inmediatamente asumimos el rol de demonios e intentamos actuar lo más amenazadoramente posible. Llegamos a un cuarto gigante. Había decenas de demonios peleando unos con otros. Algunos hasta eran eliminados. En la distancia se veía una sombra y una luz roja. Lo supe inmediatamente: Era la Fuente. Ocultando nuestro miedo, nos miramos y luego avanzamos hasta ella. Nos tomó unos minutos, los demonios no se preocupaban por dejarnos pasar y tuvimos que hacer que nos dejen. Entre Chris y yo, debemos haber eliminado a cinco demonios. Ya sea conjurando cuchillos, tirándoles esferas de energía o usando telekinesis, llegamos a la Fuente. Realmente inspiraba miedo. Usaba una capa bordó y negra que le cubría la cara. También tenía armadura plateada y dorada con inscripciones rarísimas. Guiando a Chris, que era algo así como un principiante en todo esto de ser doble espía, hice una reverencia. Chris hizo lo mismo.

-Su Alteza -dije, en la voz más fuerte que pude emitir-. Deseamos ser sus secuaces. Como habrá visto, le podemos ser muy útiles.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar eso? -la Fuente contesta en una voz estremecedoramente fuerte e intimidante.

Podía sentir a Chris retorciéndose, claramente novato en todo esto.

-Disculpe, su Alteza –dije-. Simplemente pensamos que podemos serle de ayuda, por los poderes que tenemos.

-Pruébenlo -dijo el demonio.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté, sin entender.

-Pruébenlo. Peleen entre ustedes. El que gane podrá quedarse conmigo –explicó la Fuente.

Chris y yo nos levantamos, él quería hablarme.

-No podemos. No voy a matarte -susurró Chris.

-Sólo peleemos, algo se me va a ocurrir. Procura no matarme –dije en voz baja.

-Vos también –susurró Chris.

-No se me ocurriría -respondí.

Ambos sonreímos y volvimos a la Fuente, que parecía interesada. No podíamos ver su rostro pero nos dimos cuenta por su lenguaje corporal.

-Está bien -dijo Chris en voz alta.

-Lo vamos a hacer -seguí yo.

-Empiecen -dijo la Fuente.

Por el tono de voz, me di cuenta que eran sus palabras finales.

Salté en el aire y le pegué una patada en el pecho a Chris, quien cayó al piso. Me miró como emocionalmente herido, pero yo le puse cara de "disculpame." Entendió que teníamos que hacer que la pelea parezca lo más verdadera posible. Aún si alguien salía lastimado. Chris puso sus piernas por encima de su cabeza y luego las devolvió al piso, usando el impulso para pararse. Conjuré tres estrellas chinas y se las tiré, cuidándome de no darle. Chris hizo como que esquivaba las primeras dos y agitó su mano hacia la tercera, redirigiéndomela a mí. Creé un escudo de energía enfrente de mí con mi mano, que hizo que la estrella caiga al piso, luego desapareciendo. A medida que hacía eso, Chris corrió hacia mí e intentó hacerme una patada voladora. Yo me corrí al costado, Chris se cayó al piso. Desde ahí, Chris barrió el piso con sus piernas y me hizo caer a mí también. Ahora estábamos los dos en el piso, cara a cara. Me pareció gracioso, así que sonreí. Teniendo su cara en una posición en que la Fuente podía verla, Chris no se podía dar el lujo, pero me di cuenta por el brillo en sus ojos que sentía lo mismo. Se me ocurrió una buena idea, y mientras pretendíamos ahorcarnos el uno al otro se la dije en susurros.

-Voy a conjurar un cuchillo de utilería y voy a hacer que te hiero mortalmente. Después voy a hacer que te curo con una poción que tenía, supuestamente.

-Me parece buena idea –opinó Chris-. ¿No me va a doler, no?

-No, obviamente que no. Es de mentira el cuchillo. Okay, vamos –Dije.

Me levanté y pateé la cara de Chris con fuerza, aunque no con tanta como para lastimarlo. Chris también se levantó y me tiró un puño. Lo esquivé al mismo tiempo que conjuré el cuchillo de mentira y pretendí apuñalar a Chris en el pecho un par de veces.

-Acordate de gritar un poco –le recordé a Chris en susurros.

Chris me hizo caso e hizo toda clase de ruidos, terminando por caer al piso y dejar de moverse. Aparentemente la Fuente se lo creyó, porque se levantó y me enfrentó.

-Bien –dijo–. Están los dos aceptados.

Mirando a donde estaba parado un grupo de hombres con vestimenta algo diferente a los demás, la Fuente dijo algo en otro idioma. Los hombres se acercaron a Chris. Por un momento me asusté, no sabía qué querían hacer. Me calmé enseguida, los demonios eran "doctores" y pusieron una especie de ungüento en el pecho de Chris. Se lo creyeron cuando él milagrosamente se levantó.

-Excelente. Están los dos contratados. Ahora váyanse de acá –exclamó la Fuente, volviéndose a sentar.

Sin decir nada, Chris y yo nos alejamos por donde vinimos, contando con el respeto de una horda completa de demonios. Quisimos reír y saltar de la alegría pero nos contuvimos. Llegamos al lugar de donde vinimos y orbitamos a P3. No podíamos aguantar más. Salté en sus brazos y él me besó inmediatamente.

-¡Lo hicimos! –dije, entusiasmado.

-Gracias a vos –dijo.

-No pude haberlo hecho sin vos –contesté.

Nos separamos un poco y tomé conciencia de lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Chris, tenemos que decirle a tu familia de lo de la Fuente –dije.

-Estaba pensando que podemos esperar –dijo.

-¿Esperar? –pregunté.

Chris me besó otra vez en la boca y luego bajó a mi cuello. Estábamos totalmente excitados. Lo besé en la boca y a medida que nos besábamos le desabotoné la camisa. Al mismo tiempo él intentaba sacarme la remera. Lo mismo con los pantalones. Fuimos a su cama y nos tiramos, nunca parando de besarnos. Lado a lado y abrazados, continuamos besándonos. Después me puse encima y empecé a besarle el pecho y el abdomen. Nos dimos vuelta y él hizo lo mismo. Con una mano libre, Chris logró prender el equipo de música, tenía preparada "Take My Breath Away," de Berlin. Inmediatamente reconocí la canción y me pareció un momento increíblemente romántico. A medida que íbamos avanzando iba estando menos consciente de mí mismo, fue asombroso.

-Chris. –gemí.

-Martin –gimió.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos los dos abrazados, completamente calmados. Todo estaba bien en el mundo. Estaba enamorado y él estaba enamorado de mí.

Capítulo 4: Relaciones

La ropa había quedado tirada por el piso pero nos tomó poco tiempo recolectarla. Tomé conciencia de lo que deberíamos estar haciendo. Cuando descubrí mis poderes me prometí a mí mismo que el bien mayor siempre viene primero. Este caso no era la excepción.

-Ahora sí vayamos a la casa –dije-. Deben estar preocupados.

-Sí, ahora sí –empezó Chris-. Pero no les digamos nada de lo nuestro todavía, ¿Okay?

Por un momento pensé que Chris quería esconder nuestra relación, que estaba avergonzado. No era el caso, era claro que primero tenía que salir del clóset. Era un momento difícil, para nada conveniente.

-Okay –contesté.

Chris terminó de hacer la cama con mi ayuda y nos terminamos de peinar. Me sonrió porque sabía qué continuaba. Sin decir una palabra ambos sabíamos que era la electricidad que sentíamos cuando nos tocábamos lo que nos llevó a donde estuvimos después. Chris puso su mano en mi cadera y me miró a los ojos.

-Todavía lo siento –le dije.

-Yo también –me contestó.

Una luz azul nos cubrió y al instante órbitas celestes y blancas hicieron que desaparezcamos de P3 y aparezcamos en el hall de la casa de las hermanas. No vimos a nadie, pero enseguida escuchamos la voz de Piper.

-Deben estar intentando convencerla –comentaba Piper a medida que entraba al hall-. ¡Ahí están! ¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó Piper.

-Ya sabés dónde estábamos –dije, a media verdad-. En el Submundo.

Paige y Phoebe entraron también al hall, siguiendo las voces.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó Phoebe-. ¿Se lastimaron?

-No, estamos bien –contestó Chris.

-¡Entramos! –exclamé.

-¡Eso es fantástico! –dijo Paige-. Buen trabajo, chicos.

-Gracias –dijo Chris.

Phoebe y Paige sonreían con nosotros, pero Piper seguía preocupada. Era comprensible, Chris era su hijo. Phoebe y Paige se miraron por un segundo.

-Martin, te tenemos una sorpresa –empezó Phoebe con una sonrisa.

Por un segundo pensé que me iban a confrontar con lo de Chris. Pero después me di cuenta que estaban demasiado alegres como para querer decirme tal cosa.

-Tenés una visita –continuó Phoebe, mirando la escalera.

-¡Corazón! –exclamó Paige.

Observé los escalones para ver de quién se trataba. No tenía idea. ¿Qué mujer conocía? ¿La mujer del aquilarre? No podía ser. Noté dos piernas flacas y luego el cuerpo de una mujer adolescente o al menos preadolescente. La reconocí enseguida.

¡Melisa! –grité enseguida y corrí hacia las escaleras-. ¿Qué hacés acá?

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me quedé mirándola. Parecía un millón de años desde que me fui y en realidad había sido poco tiempo.

-¡Vine a ayudarles! –explicó Melisa-. Descubrí que tengo poderes, y pensé que les podría ser útil.

-¿Qué? –dije y no esperé respuesta-. Es muy peligroso, Meli. No puedo dejar que hagas esto.

Melisa estaba a punto de protestar cuando Chris la interrumpe.

-Disculpen, ¿Quién es la muchacha? –preguntó Chris.

-Perdoname, no los presenté –dije-. Mi hermana Melisa, Chris.

Por un segundo casi digo "mi novio Chris" pero me contuve a último momento.

-Meli, hablemos de esto en otro momento. Ahora estoy muy cansado –dije y miré a Piper-. ¿Está bien si me duermo una siesta en tu cuarto?

-Sí, seguro –dijo Piper-. Es más, deberían quedarse todos en la casa hasta que pase todo este lío, somos más fuertes acá.

-Gracias. Estoy hecho bolsa –dije, retirándome al cuarto de Piper.

En realidad no estaba tan cansado, sólo quería la oportunidad de hablar con Chris a solas. Él supo mi indirecta.

-Yo también estoy cansadísimo. Me voy a dormir –comentó Chris.

Ambos subimos las escaleras. Ya en el piso de arriba, me acerqué a él y susurré:

-Tenemos que hablar –dije.

-Okay –contestó Chris.

Entramos al cuarto de Piper e inmediatamente noté quién era la maniática de la limpieza de la casa. Un débil olor a limón llenaba el aire. Era agradable. Me senté en la cama y le di unas palmadas al colchón, invitando a Chris a que se siente. Lo hizo y me miró.

-Tenemos que decirles –dije.

Chris sólo se me quedó mirando, queriendo que le explique.

-No podemos mentirles. Nuestros poderes están ligados a nuestras emociones y no nos podemos dar el lujo de estar mintiéndoles –expliqué-. Cualquier demonio se podría aprovechar de todo esto.

Aparentemente entendiendo, Chris asintió la cabeza muy levemente.

-Sí –dijo-. ¿Pero cómo?

-Y... me parece que Phoebe y Paige ya saben –dije-. Creo que Phoebe se dio cuenta por su poder de empatía y le dijo a Paige. No creo que nadie más sepa.

Chris parecía sorprendido, ya había dos personas además de mí que sabían, cuando él mismo se dio cuenta hace tan poco tiempo.

-Tenés que decirles a tus papás –dije-. Se merecen saber.

Chris se quedó pensando por un momento y luego hizo una media sonrisa forzada. Me dijo:

-Iluminadores gays, eso es algo nuevo, ¿No?

Me reí un poco y asentí con la cabeza, pero después me puse serio. Podía notar lo que estaba pasando. Era muy difícil. Pero Chris tuvo suerte. Yo no tuve a nadie.

Sabía exactamente lo que Chris necesitaba. Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo. Estuvimos así por un largo tiempo. Escuché el latido de su corazón, su respiración. En sus brazos me sentía completo, seguro. Sabía que ese sentimiento podía ser efímero. Estábamos al borde de un abismo, podíamos morir al próximo día. Pero cuando estaba con Chris todo parecía mejor, todo de alguna manera se resolvía.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté.

-Sí –dijo Chris-.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Inmediatamente escuchamos un golpe y un grito provenientes de abajo. Sin cruzar una palabra, ambos desaparecimos en órbitas y aparecimos en el hall. Había tres demonios tratando de llevarse a Melisa, Piper estaba en el piso inconsciente y Phoebe volaba por el aire. Los demonios tenían máscaras tribales y tiraban proyectiles con alguna especie de toxina paralizante. Phoebe cayó al piso, inconsciente. Miré mi mano izquierda e hice aparecer un sable samurai.

-¡Chris! –grité.

Chris me notó y le tiré el sable, inmediatamente conjurando uno para mí con mi otra mano. Ambos corrimos hacia los demonios.

-¡Dardo! –gritó Paige.

El dardo que había paralizado a Piper desaparece de su espalda y es redirigido a la pierna del demonio que intentaba llevarse a Melisa.

-¡Soltame! –gritó Melisa.

Blandí mi sable a uno de los demonios y logré eliminarlo en tres movimientos. Rodilla, pecho y cabeza, todos cortados en pocos segundos. Chris intentó otros movimientos y logró apuñalar al otro demonio en el corazón. Él último demonio, que intentaba llevarse a Melisa tenía sus propios planes. Le tiró otro proyectil a Paige, quien estaba ocupada tratando liberar a Melisa. Paige quedó inconsciente al mismo tiempo que Melisa conjuró un cuchillo y se lo clavó en la pierna al demonio.

-¡Al costado! –grité.

Melisa me hizo caso y se tiró a un costado, con lo que tiré una esfera de energía directamente a la cara del demonio. Chris tenía cara de asombro. El demonio desapareció en humo en el último momento, haciendo que la esfera se estrelle contra la puerta. No lo podía creer, no podía hablar. Mi hermana, se habían llevado a mi hermana. Tenía que despertar, tenía que continuar. No me di cuenta, Chris estaba abrazándome y llamando a alguien:

-¡Leo! ¡Papá! –gritó Chris.

Leo apareció en un montón de órbitas blancas y celestes, inmediatamente notando a las chicas inconscientes en el piso.

-Primero mamá y después Paige –dijo Chris. Phoebe sólo está inconsciente.

Chris no me soltó. Estaba en shock y lo necesitaba. Me miró y me dijo:

-¿Vos estás bien?

No dije nada, sólo pude asentir. Me preocupé por las chicas, pero las miré y vi que Leo las estaba reanimando.

-Tengo que ir –empecé-. Tengo que ir a buscarla.

-Esperá, necesitamos un plan –dijo Chris.

-No puedo, me necesita ahora, la van a matar –dije.

Empecé a desaparecer cuando Chris me sostiene, impidiéndomelo. Me agarró la cara y me mira muy de cerca.

-La vamos a salvar, pero tenés que esperar. –dijo Chris, intentando calmarme-. Necesitamos un plan.

No me podía calmar. Nadie podía. Tenía que hacer algo y Chris no me dejaba. Por eso, cuando Chris me abrazó otra vez cree el escudo de energía más fuerte que pude. Chris cayó al piso, empujado por el escudo. Sin perder tiempo desaparecí en luces blancas y celestes, a la vez que decía:

-Lo siento.

Capítulo 5: Alias

Aparecí en la misma cueva que antes y podía escuchar los gritos y sollozos de mi hermana. Se me rompía el corazón. Melisa había sido raptada y había tenido que usar mis poderes contra mi novio. Lo había pensado por primera vez. Chris era mi novio, mi primer novio, y lo ataqué. Me sentía terrible. Quería venganza. Estaba respirando difícilmente. Como siempre hacía en esas situaciones, paré para respirar y enfocarme. Si quería que todo salga bien debía calmarme. Caminé hacia los ruidos de dolor y entré al lugar donde estaba la Fuente. Lo que vi fue horrible, monstruoso. Mi cara reflejaba odio y asombro: Meli estaba colgada de alambres de púas, completamente desnuda y sangrando. Estaba dando sus últimos gritos. La Fuente estaba sentada, mirando y dando risas macabras. No pude pensar, tenía que hacer algo. ¿Por qué me pasaba eso a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Se dio cuenta que soy doble espía? La Fuente se paró y caminó hacia mí. Grité como nunca y corrí hacia la Fuente, desapareciendo en órbitas y apareciendo inmediatamente detrás de ella. Barrí el piso con mis piernas e hice que el demonio caiga, luego conjurando una espada e intentando apuñalarlo en el pecho. El demonio se protegió con su brazo, que tenía una armadura dorada. Tomando mis muñecas y forzándome a largar la espada, el demonio intentaba tirarme por encima de él, pero inmediatamente produje la energía más fuerte que pude en mis manos, quemando sus antebrazos y forzándolo a largarme. La Fuente desapareció en fuego e intento aparecer detrás de mí, pero presintiendo su próximo movimiento desaparecí una vez más y volví a aparecer a su lado. Ahora las órbitas eran tan rápidas que parecían explosiones de luz. Apenas me formé, usé mi mano como un cuchillo y ataqué al demonio en la garganta, pretendiendo impedirle respirar.

-¡Dejala! –dije.

-Con una condición –respondió la Fuente en la voz macabra de siempre, aunque con dificultad debido a mi ataque.

De repente una gran cantidad de órbitas aparece, formando las figuras de Chris, Leo, Piper, Phoebe y Paige. Chris lucía particularmente serio. Los demás sólo preocupados por la pelea que empezaron a ver.

-¡Esta es mi pelea! –dije.


End file.
